


Nothing But the Rain

by CaroltheQueen (always_1895)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_1895/pseuds/CaroltheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evening had fallen and it was quiet in Arkadia, save for the quiet pinging of raindrops hitting the metallic roof of their home.</p>
<p>Abby and Marcus, and a peaceful, happy moment in the rain. Established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But the Rain

Evening had fallen and it was quiet in Arkadia, save for the quiet pinging of raindrops hitting the metallic roof of their home. Most of their people had gotten over the novelty of rain some time ago and had sought shelter indoors. The day had been muggy and close, the warmth of summer in the air but the sun blocked out by dark clouds. So there was a mass sigh of relief when the weather had finally broken and the heavens had opened. Which was why Abby Griffin now stood with a rare contented smile tugging at her lips, eyes closed and face tilted up towards the sky, sighing at the sensation of cool water against her skin.

A few people were milling around, most moving quickly to complete whatever task they were occupied with in order to get out of the downpour. Thankfully, they left Abby alone, perhaps sensing that she was taking a quiet moment to breathe. That is until she heard soft footfalls in the grass, approaching steadily, and she opened her eyes to the only person she didn’t mind interrupting her.

“Hey.” Marcus’ clothes looked soaked, his hair plastered to his head, with a few sodden curls falling over his forehead. Abby thought that he should’ve looked uncomfortable but he was watching her with a look of pure affection that grew into a full blown smile when she met his gaze. Joy bloomed in her chest to see it.

“Hey…” she murmured, smiling too. She held out a hand, beckoning, “Come here.”

Marcus stepped forward and took her hand, let her pull him in, arms going around her waist when Abby looped hers over his shoulders. He looked down at her, clearly amused.

“What are you doing?”

“Just…” she leaned her head back slightly to look up once more, and Marcus followed suit, “Still not over the rain.”

He failed to contain a snort. “I seem to remember you being pretty over it last week.”

“It’s not the same thing. There’s a difference…” She made a sudden hum of appreciation deep in her throat, but with her eyes skyward she didn’t notice how the noise clearly affected Marcus; the sudden heat in his gaze. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “I love the smell of it.”

“Should I leave you and the rain alone?”

Her eyes were full of mirth when she looked at him again.

“We much prefer you here.” She ran her fingers through his wet hair and he automatically leaned into her touch.

“So, you were saying?”

“Yes.” Then, in her patient, explanatory voice that he knew once irritated the hell out of him, “There’s a difference between being in the woods, tired and wet and miles from anywhere, and being able to step outside your door and just… take a moment.”

He took her meaning. “Before being able to go back inside and get dry, you mean.”

She grinned. “Exactly.”

Marcus huffed a laugh. “The second part sounds better to me right now, to be honest. I’ve been on watch for hours, and my clothes feel about five times heavier than they did this morning.”

She leaned in and gave him a look that had often resulted in him sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to bed. “Mmm, we should get you out of them, then.”

“Subtle, Dr Griffin.” His eyes wandered, regarding her own clothes: the thin tank top that she’d taken to wearing in the summer heat, and the way it now clung, practically see-through, to the flats and curves of her body. The goosebumps now appearing on her wet skin. He ran his hands up her arms. “You’re getting cold.”

She shrugged, carelessly, “So warm me up. Do you remember those old earth romance films? Where the couple kissed in the rain?”

He smiled, “I do.”

Abby’s eyes were bright and teasing. “Marcus, kiss me in the rain.”

So he did.


End file.
